RoseClan/Roleplay
ikia.com Here you can RP as a RoseClan cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3 In RoseClan.... A caveclan apprentince oakpaw came running to the food pile and stole lots of food for his clan.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:25, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Badgertail grabbed the tiny apprentice by the scruff. "Where do you think you're going?" she growled. 13:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw waited at the border for Flashstar. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:59, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded up to Stoneclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:01, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Is this little brat yours?" Badgertail asked Stoneclaw, hissing. 19:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Well, we came to get him," Stoneclaw replied, "He's been causing a lot of trouble." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "And we are sorry that he was in your clan" Flashstar added.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:06, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Just take him and leave," hissed the RoseClan warrior. 19:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry about the trouble he was causing," Stoneclaw said as he grabbed Oakpaw by the scruff. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:16, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "We will be leaving now" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:17, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw nodded and went back to CaveClan, carrying Oakpaw. (Continued in CC RP) ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:32, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar followed Stoneclaw into CaveClan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing sighed and bowed her head in respect for Thornstar. --- Orchidkit jumped up to Gingerpelt. "When are we going to get my apprentice name?" She kneaded her paws into the ground in excitement. 05:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded into the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:17, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Bramblefur stood up and meowed. "Tonight, I will sit vigil for Thornstar, anybody who wants to join can. But tomorrow I'm going to the moonstone, and I need another cat to join me." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:18, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing immediately volunteered. "I'll go with you!" 02:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw lied down in her nest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:59, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Bramblefur nodded and laid down beside Thornstars body, while the elders dug a grave for him. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:54, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:01, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing lay down next to Bramblefur. "I never really got to know Thornstar... What was she like?" 09:57, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Icefang padded over to the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:08, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Smokeblaze lifted a paw, concerned. 19:29, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Bramblefur lowered his head. "Thornstar? She was amazing, funny, and utterly beautiful. She had stolen my heart more than once, but in the end I always got it back. She always cheered others up, but me? Well I was another story. She had made me deputy soon after she became a leader, only because of my strength and size. But really, she was probably the bestest friend one could ask for." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:21, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Icefang padded into her nest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:12, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing sighed and lay her head between her paws. "Did you love her?" she whispered bluntly. 13:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Icefang fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:24, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "I loved her like any other warrior would of." Bramblefur responded and placed his tail on Indigowing. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 14:50, September 22, 2013 (UTC) (Dies because Dawny wrote "would of" and not "would have". XD) Indigowing purred slightly at the touch of his tail on her back and rested her tail on his. 08:38, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Icefang still slept.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:14, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing watched Thornstar's dead body. ---- Orchidkit bounded happily around Gingerpelt's paws, incredibly excited about her ceremony at the next half-moon. (When's the next half-moon?) Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:31, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded out from the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:53, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit immediately bounded over to Rosepaw, her pink eyes shining. "Hi Rosepaw! How are you?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 13:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine" She replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:13, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit bounced on her heels. "What'cha been doin'?" she asked. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 02:34, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "Sleeping" Rosepaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:26, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw paced around camp. 03:09, October 5, 2013 (UTC) The next day Bramblefur and INdigowing went off for the Moonstone (?) DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:15, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing followed Bramblefur out of Camp. (Is there an RP for outside of Clan territory, or do we pass through another RP?) ---- Orchidkit giggled. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 05:24, October 5, 2013 (UTC) (When I made Flashstar Leader i just said he went to the Moonstone then came back a day later :3 if you need to you can time lapes) Rosepaw cleaned her paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Sandflame padded out of the Elder's Den, her paws aching. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 20:38, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded over to Sandflame.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:35, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Sandflame purred as Rosepaw padded over. "Hello Rosepaw. How are you?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 00:30, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine" Rosepaw replied.Night 04:47, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Sandflame wrapped her tail around Rosepaw. "That's good. How's your training going along?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 13:21, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "Um...Great i guess" Rosepaw meowed.Night 13:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Alamar flew to a large oak along the border. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 15:20, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" Rosepaw asked Sandflame.Night 13:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC) (Cats in RC who are going to the gathering continue in TG RP) Sandflame purred. "I'm fine, little one. Can we continue this conversation later? I must go to the gathering. " She smiled and padded off. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 05:14, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Rosepaw replied.Night 07:03, October 19, 2013 (UTC) A Bored Bluepaw Decided to vist her friends who were in caveclan (her friends are Snowpaw from Caveclan,Applepaw from Fogclan and stonepaw from Mossclan) She padded over to caveclan.(Coutuine in CC RP)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:20, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded back over to Sandflame.Night 14:05, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Prairiewave dropped a rabbit in the fresh-kill ole. Wotto3577Talk 03:35, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Sandflame smiled and waved her tail in the air silently. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 09:10, October 23, 2013 (UTC) "How was the gathering?" Rosepaw asked.Night 10:26, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Bramblefur purred shyly as Indigowing walked next to him. --- Gingerpelt bounded up to Orchidkit. " We will be leaving tomarrow." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 23:20, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw waited for a reply.Night 00:42, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing purred back. ---- Sandflame smiled. "Not much, but an over-excuberant apprentice spoke from the crowd instead of their leader, and jeered at all the cats there." ---- Orchidkit's tail stood straight up. "Yay! I'm so excited! Is it a long journey?" she paddled her paws into the ground. "Are the other medicine cats gonna be there? Will I talk to StarClan? Will they accept me?" she started walking around in circles, nervous. "Do we need any herbs for the journey? Are we forbidden to eat before going, like the Leader does?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 10:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) "Wow" Rosepaw meowed.Night 13:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) "Let that be a lesson to you," Sandflame teased Rosepaw, "Only speak when you need to, because I'm sure that apprentice will be cleaning the Elders' Den for moons, and my nestt is starting to get a bit stale." She winked at Rosepaw. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 12:22, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Bluepaw Roared but it sounded like her voice.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "I bet I could help lots in the Elder's den" Rosepaw meowed.Night 12:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Alamar glided towards the entrance of the camp, loud enough to be heard. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 01:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Bramblestar returned with Indigowing, with 9 new lives. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded over to Bramblestar and Indigowing.Night 02:45, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing cocked her head. "Do you want any fresh-kill, Bramblestar?" she inquired. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Trying his best not to be heard, Alamar flew towards the FogClan border. (C FC RP) ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Rosepaw meowed to Indigowing and Bramblestar.Night 12:11, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Hello, Rosepaw." Indigowing mewed. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 12:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Sure." Bramblestar responded, then looked at Rosepaw. "Hello young apprentice. You'll have more joining you soon." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:55, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing went over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a thrush for Bramblestar. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 02:25, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Rosepaw meowed.Night 11:32, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing dropped the thrush by Bramblestar's feet. "Wanna share?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:48, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded over to the warriors den to look for her mentor.Night 11:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Alamar perched on a tree near the camp. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw looked at Alamar.Night 12:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Alamar blinked, seeing Rosepaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:02, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw waved at Alamar.Night 12:05, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Smallflame padded over to Thistlepelt. "Hello." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 21:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded over to Alamar.Night 22:46, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing nudged Bramblestar. "What'cha thinking about?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 06:50, November 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Rosepaw meowed to Alamar.Night 10:37, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw was by the fresh kill pile. 05:59, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw looked back at Shadowclaw.Night 14:18, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing purred and laid her tail gently on Bramblestar's back. "Want to share? An apprentice caught this juicy thrush this morning." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 21:09, November 6, 2013 (UTC) "Sure! Er.. I mean, yeah, sure. " Bramblestar looked away, blushing. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:37, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Indigowing felt her cheeks get warm and realized she was blushing profusely. Embarassed, she ducked her head down and took a bite of the thrush. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 08:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Bramblestar took a bite after her and blushed. His ears burned with embarasment. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:29, November 8, 2013 (UTC) "Hey," Alamar replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 01:57, November 9, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" Rosepaw asked.νύχτα 02:30, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans